<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Love’s Light Wings by probrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622851">With Love’s Light Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/probrien/pseuds/probrien'>probrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/probrien/pseuds/probrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Love’s Light Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="c5">
  <span class="c1">As always, big thanks to my beta readers, FemSlashUniverse, and MaeMae for being so wonderful. :)</span>
</p><p class="c5">
  <span class="c1">Disclaimer gobbledygook: I don’t own Seven, Kathryn, or William Shakespeare. No © violations are intended, this is for fun. </span>
</p><p class="c5"><span class="c2">This was a quick little </span> <span class="c2">drabble </span> <span class="c1">between much longer projects. :)</span></p><p class="c5">
  <span class="c2">No dead playwrights were harmed in the writing of this fic.</span>
</p><p class="c5"> </p><p class="c5">
  <span class="c2">Don't forget to feed your favorite authors. :)</span>
</p><p class="c11"> </p><p class="c11"> </p><p class="c11"> </p><p class="c11">
  <span class="c10 c4">With Love’s Light Wings</span>
</p><p class="c11">
  <span class="c8 c20 c4 c22">P. Rhapsody O’Brien</span>
</p><p class="c5"> </p><p class="c5 c3"> </p><p class="c5 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven of Nine strode quickly into sickbay, her cerulean eyes flashing.</span>
</p><p class="c0"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Please state the… oh, it’s you, Seven,” he picked up a small recalibration unit and began to hold it up to her ocular implant. “I didn’t realize your implant was…”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“It’s not,” she said, moving away from him as she held up a collection of bound papers in her hand. “I refuse to kiss him. I didn’t realize when I agreed to help you with this project, that it would require me to perform that particular act with Commander </span> <span class="c2">Chakotay</span><span class="c1">.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">The Doctor’s holographic eyebrows flew to the top of his forehead as he saw the script waving back and forth in Seven’s hand. “It’s too late to find another Juliet, Seven. The play is three days from now. When Samantha Wildman bowed out, you were my only other option.” He shook his head and began to pace in front of the surgical bed. “If you won’t do it, we’ll have to call off the play altogether and the crew…”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“The crew will adapt. However,” her hard edges softened, “I did agree to help. The Captain would be disappointed; </span> <em><span class="c2 c4">Romeo and Juliet</span></em> <span class="c1"> is her favorite work by William Shakespeare, and she has been looking forward to this performance.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">His hope renewed, he slid his arm around Seven’s shoulder. “Yes, she has mentioned several times how much she has enjoyed my program of classical plays. I really would hate for her to miss her favorite </span><span class="c2">one…</span> <span class="c1">”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“I will continue in the role of Juliet, but I will not kiss Commander Chakotay. You will fix </span> <span class="c2">it</span> <span class="c1">,” she said, as she stormed out of sickbay.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Captain Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers after hearing of Seven’s refusal. She could almost hear the conversation as the Doctor had given her the highlights. She glanced at the chronometer in the bottom corner of her PADD, and then looked at the doors. The entry chime sounded precisely as the time flipped from 0959 to 1000.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“</span> <span class="c2">Come in, Seven</span><span class="c2">,” she called as she put her book down and covered her bare feet with the fuzzy throw blanket her mother had given her before she took command of </span> <span class="c2 c4">Voyager</span><span class="c1">. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Seven stepped through the doors of the Captain’s cabin and found her curled up in the corner of her sofa. That, in itself, was unusual. What was even more out of the ordinary was that the Captain was clothed in something she thought looked similar to an option in the sleepwear database. The Captain’s shoulders lay bare, aside from a thin strap attached to silky material that plunged into a vee shape, showing off a hint of cleavage and accenting her moderately sized breasts. Her ocular implant detected the fading heat signature from the book she had apparently put down before answering the door </span> <span class="c2">chime</span><span class="c1">. The Captain had been relaxing when she had summoned her.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Placing her hands nervously behind her back, she said, “You wished to see me, Captain?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I did,” she said, quietly. “Have a seat.” She gestured to the empty space beside her on the sofa.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Tentatively, Seven walked over and sat on the edge of the cushion, back straight, hands folded neatly in her lap. She angled her body toward the woman beside her.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“I thought you might like to talk about why you don’t want to do </span> <em><span class="c2 c4">Romeo and Juliet </span></em><span class="c1">as it’s written.” </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">The sound of the Captain’s voice wrapped around her much like the throw </span> <span class="c2">the Captain was covered with; soft, soothing, and </span> <span class="c2">warm</span><span class="c1">. She felt an unfamiliar heat suffusing her face and couldn’t stop her hands from covering her cheeks.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Oh, Seven,” she said, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on the younger woman’s forearm, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. I just want you to know you can… if you want to.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Seven turned her head and looked at the powerful Captain; her delicate lips were upturned, and her blue eyes contained the warmth of several G-class stars. She dropped her hands from blush-filled cheeks and folded them in her lap once more. “While you were conducting trade negotiations last week with the </span> <span class="c2">B’Rellians</span><span class="c2">, one of the representatives brought a sub-unit on board, a young male. Naomi Wildman experienced her ‘first kiss’ ritual. After which, she recalled to me a conversation Samantha Wildman had with her regarding the experience.” Seven shifted </span><span class="c2">nervously</span><span class="c1">.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><em><span class="c2 c4">This really </span><span class="c4 c7">is </span><span class="c2 c4">serious, Seven never fidgets. </span></em> <span class="c2">After several minutes of awkward silence, the Captain prodded her along. “And what did Ensign Wildman have to say to her… </span> <span class="c2">sub-unit?</span> <span class="c1">”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“She told Naomi that one's first kiss would always be remembered, even cherished as one grew older, no matter how horrible the experience was. She said that Naomi would never have a second chance to have that first kiss but as she matured into an adult, she hoped Naomi would have more opportunities to have a first kiss with other individuals.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn nodded her head and smiled as a faraway look came over her. “I had my first kiss when I was about Naomi’s age. It was with a boy named Cole. We were on a hayride with a bunch of other kids; it was October so the air was chilly, and Cole let me share his blanket. He pulled it up over our heads and gave me a little peck on the lips,” she said, chuckling. “It was over in less than a nano-second, but I’ll never forget it.” She lifted her eyes to Seven, still slowly nodding her head, and smiling.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven was astonished by the Captain’s admission. Of course, she had been kissed before, yet, until that very moment, Seven had only seen her as the Captain. “I find it difficult to imagine you as an eight-year-old child, Captain, let alone permitting anyone to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn arched her brows </span><span class="c2">and then tossed her head </span><span class="c2">quickly. “I suppose it would be. However,</span> <span class="c2"> I’m still a woman underneath my uniform</span><span class="c1">, Seven. I have the same desires as everyone else on this ship.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven took in the new information as she felt the air become thick with silence. “If that is true, why do you not engage in romantic activities?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn barked out an incongruous laugh. “Because it would be highly inappropriate for me to ‘engage in romantic activities’ with a member of my crew.” As she spoke, her voice got quieter until the last word was almost a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I hear the loneliness in your voice, Captain. When you first severed me from the collective, I was alone for the first time in my life. I am well acquainted with that pain.” Seven’s eyes were soft and gentle as they caught the Captain’s.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“It’s the life I signed up for, Seven. Being the Captain of this ship, getting this crew home, is far more important than meeting my own needs, even if I </span> <span class="c2 c4">could</span><span class="c1">. Now, enough about me, I asked you here to see if you wanted to talk about what’s bothering you.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“It is all interconnected, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Oh?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“When Naomi Wildman discussed her first kiss, I realized I have not yet had </span> <span class="c2">mine</span><span class="c1">.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">All of the pieces fell into place, and Kathryn smiled in spite of herself. “I see.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Do you?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn uncurled her legs, angling herself toward Seven, and then she placed her hand on Seven’s shoulder. “I do. You want your first kiss to be special.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Yes. I want it to be with someone I care about, someone I admire, and respect.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“And you don’t care about, admire, or respect Chakotay?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“No. He betrayed you and severed the Borg alliance, and continues to try and undermine your authority in front of the crew,” she said, sitting up straighter as her voice grew louder.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn shrugged her shoulders, “</span> <span class="c2">I</span> <span class="c1"> can’t disagree with you on those points, however, I will deal with him as I see fit. I don’t need you to protect me.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I am not trying to protect you, Captain. I am merely stating facts.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “I understand. I am saying that it’s inefficient for you to become upset by something you have no control over. When the time is right, I will deal with Chakotay regarding his undermining my authority. Agreed?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Seven stuck her lower lip out </span><span class="c2">slightly</span><span class="c2">. “I will agree to try and not be upset when those events occur. However, I </span> <span class="c2 c4">do</span> <span class="c1"> have control over whether I allow him to be my first kiss.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“You most certainly do and I commend you for standing up for what you believe in.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Then, I will not have to kiss him?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn let her hand slide down Seven’s arm before it came to rest on the cushion between them, “No, of course you won’t. The Doctor will simply have to find a work-around.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I will proceed with the play.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Thank you, Seven. I think I mentioned that it’s my favorite work by Shakespeare,” she said, smiling broadly.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“You have,” Seven said, returning the smile in her Borg way. “You have also mentioned that you like it so much, you know the entire play by heart.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn nodded as she chuckled. “That, I do, </span> <span class="c2">Seven</span><span class="c1">.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c9">
  <span class="c2 c18">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">The Doctor flitted around the holodeck yelling, “Places everyone, places! We’re going to pick up with the wedding of Romeo and Juliet. This is the final rehearsal before our dress rehearsal tomorrow so I expect all of you to know your lines. Seven,” he turned to her and pointed at a place offstage, “and Chakotay, you are here. I, of course, am performing the role of the monk and will be here.” </span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">He waited for everyone to take their places and yelled, “Action!”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven listened backstage to the dialog between Romeo and the monk, waiting for her cue. When it came, she ran onto the stage and into the arms of Romeo. Rather than kissing her on the lips, Chakotay kissed her several times on one cheek, and then the other. Although that was still more contact than she was comfortable with, she had acquiesced to the compromise.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">When the death scene came, she simply placed her cheek against the dead Romeo before plunging the holographic dagger into her </span> <span class="c2">chest</span><span class="c1">.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">The spotlight grew smaller and smaller until the stage went black. The house lights came on to the sound of clapping and shouts of praise by the small cast.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Excellent, I’ll see everyone here tomorrow for the dress rehearsal, Don’t be late.” The Doctor said as he smiled.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven put some distance between herself and the others. “Seven to Janeway.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Janeway here.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Captain…”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“Meet me in my ready </span> <span class="c2">room</span><span class="c1">. Janeway out.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c2 c8 c4">She must have contacted me the minute rehearsal was finished, and I know that tone. She has something on her mind.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Tuvok, you have the conn. I’ll be in my ready room. Send Seven in when she arrives.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">She replicated another cup of coffee and awaited the arrival.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">She was seated casually on the sofa when the chime sounded. “Come.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven mounted the steps and stood in front of Janeway, hands clasped behind her back.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“So,” Kathryn began, “how was </span> <span class="c2">rehearsal</span> <span class="c1">?”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“It was… tolerable, yet not ideal”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn offered her a smile. “That’s usually how it goes with a compromise. Chakotay behaved himself then?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven’s eyes immediately found someplace on the carpet to study.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“Seven, please sit down. I’m getting a crick in my neck looking up at you like </span> <span class="c2">this</span><span class="c1">.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven obediently sat, still studying the carpet.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Tell me what happened.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Seven slowly met her Captain’s stormy gray eyes. “Act One, Scene Five, the first kiss between Romeo and Juliet, Commander Chakotay </span> <span class="c2 c4">did </span><span class="c1">try to kiss me on the lips.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Janeway’s eyebrows almost flew off her forehead. She had been very specific with the Commander about what she expected from him in this situation with Seven and he deliberately disobeyed her wishes, again. She clenched her jaw and nodded for Seven to continue.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“Just before our lips were... I turned my head. After we finished rehearsing the scene, I told the Commander if he tried to do that again, I would sever his lips and tongue from his body and flush them out of the nearest </span> <span class="c2">airlock</span><span class="c2">.” Seven dropped her head in </span><span class="c2">shame</span><span class="c1">, not because of what she had said to the Commander, but because she was disappointing her Captain for threatening to assault her first officer.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn quickly felt her anger dissipate and pulled her lips inside her mouth to keep from </span> <span class="c2">laughing</span><span class="c1">.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">After several moments of silence, Seven dared to look up at the auburn-haired woman. She tilted her head when she saw Kathryn no longer had lips and looked like she was in a considerable amount of pain.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Captain, do you require assistance?” Her brow furrowed with concern.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn lowered her head and held up her index finger, indicating that she needed a moment. When she finally had herself under control, she looked up at </span> <span class="c2">Seven</span><span class="c1">.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“And, what did the Commander have to say for himself?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“He stated that he was going to put me on report for threatening him.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn was no longer amused. “Thank you for letting me know, Seven. I’m sure it won’t come to that.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Her entrance chime sounded. “You’re dismissed Seven, and I’m very proud of you.” She gently squeezed Seven’s hand. “I’m also looking forward to seeing you as Juliet.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Thank you, Captain.” Seven’s lips curled into a barely discernible smile, which for her, may as well have been a pulsar. </span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“And Seven,” she called just before she reached the door, “send Chakotay in on your way out.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven nodded and waited for Chakotay to get out of her way before telling him that the Captain would see him now.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Kathryn…”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I believe you mean to say, Captain, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“...Uh, yes. </span> <span class="c2">About the Borg</span> <span class="c1">…” he said, gesturing toward the door.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“Um-hum, what about </span> <span class="c2">Seven</span> <span class="c1">?”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“She threatened to assault me today during rehearsal.” He was so angry he was shaking. “I told you we couldn’t trust her.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Well, Commander, why don’t you have a seat and we’ll discuss this. I don’t understand why Seven would do such a thing. Start from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I did exactly what you asked me to. When the script called for the kiss, I tried to put a very chaste kiss on her cheek.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c2 c8 c4">And now you’re lying to me… or Seven is. Frankly, I believe Seven.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2 c4">“</span> <span class="c1">Mmhum, go on.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“After rehearsal was over, she threatened to rip certain parts of my body off and flush them out of an airlock!”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn didn’t have to feign surprise or shock when Chakotay’s eyes indicated the parts Seven had threatened were located at his crotch.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I want to lodge a formal complaint against her.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“It’s odd that you should say that, Commander, because I’m also considering lodging a formal complaint,” she said as she slowly rose to her feet, “against you, for sexual harassment of a crewmember.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">He jumped to his feet, indignant. “I knew it! I knew as soon as I saw her leave here that she filled your head with her nonsense,” he said, scowling.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Commander, are you saying that I am being unduly influenced by a crewmember and lack the capability of conducting an unbiased investigation into this matter? If you no longer have faith in me to Captain this ship, perhaps I should confine you to quarters and select a new first officer, or would you like to clarify your statement?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">His dark skin paled. “Of course that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I was just angry; I shouldn’t have said that. I apologize, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“That’s what I like to hear. Go to your quarters, Chakotay. I’ll call for you when I’m ready to discuss this further.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">The more she heard from the cast members who witnessed the exchange, the </span> <span class="c2">angrier </span> <span class="c1">she got. Seven had, indeed, been telling the truth. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">She fumed the entire way to the first officers’ quarters and managed to calm herself down as she arrived. She pressed the door chime and waited for him to invite her in. She didn’t bother taking the seat he offered her. “I’ve spoken with several of the cast members about the incident. They have all confirmed that you did, indeed, try to kiss Seven, in spite of the fact that I explicitly asked you to respect her wishes. What do you have to say for yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I say they are lying.” He stood tall and arrogantly defended himself.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Really? What do you have to say about this?” She held up a PADD and pressed the play button.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">The holo-recording clearly showed him dipping his head and slowly moving toward Seven’s lips. At the last moment, Seven turned her head, just as she had said.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“Commander Chakotay, consider yourself on report. If I hear of anything like this happening again, you’ll spend the rest of this journey in the brig. You lied to me. You disrespected a member of this crew, You expressly ignored my wishes and believe me, if I had ordered you, rather than asked you, to respect Seven’s wishes,” she splayed her hands on the sides of her waist and </span><span class="c2">paced </span><span class="c2">in front of him, “you would already be busted down to crewman and in the brig. Because she circumvented your attempted kiss, Seven refuses to press charges against you and is willing to give you,” she stopped in front of him and glared into his dark eyes, “the second chance you have never given her. </span> <span class="c2">She’s a much better person than I am</span><span class="c2">, Chakotay. You had better think </span><span class="c2">on that </span><span class="c1">before you report for duty in the morning,” she growled, leveling one more glare at him before leaving his quarters.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Janeway to Seven of Nine.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Seven here, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Meet me in my quarters, now. Janeway out.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn had resumed her pacing with a renewed fire when she let Seven in.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I wanted to inform you that Commander Chakotay will be officially put on report and should no longer be a problem.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“That was a necessary course of action, I presume?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Of course it was Seven. He practically assaulted you!”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“But he did not. I was in no danger. I was surrounded by members of the crew. He has never approached me in that manner before and I am confident he will never do so again. It seems to me, Captain, that your reaction may be disproportionate to the actual event.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">That brought Kathryn up short. “What?” She breathed the word rather than saying it as she looked at Seven with her jaw hanging open.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I said…”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I heard you. It’s just that… I…” she closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again. Seven hadn’t moved. She was still standing with her hands clasped behind her back, head tilted, and now wore a concerned look on her beautiful face. </span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2 c4">He went against my wishes and that hurt. He lied to me and that hurt as well, but when I saw the Doctor's </span><span class="c2 c4">holo-vid </span><span class="c2 c4">playback, saw him lean in and try to kiss her, that’s when I really lost it. That’s when I knew she was more than just a crewmember to me and that’s when I decided to punish him for wanting her. Although I am well within Starfleet regulations in putting him on report, it was mainly because I was infuriated that it was him, and not me, </span> <span class="c2 c4">who had the chance to kiss those lips. Jesus…</span> <span class="c2 c4 c8"> When did this even happen?</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“Captain? You have been silent for 20.6 seconds. Are you all </span> <span class="c2">right</span> <span class="c1">?”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn’s eyes drank in the vision standing in front of her, the color of her hair, like a ray of sunshine poking its head above the dawn. Her eyes, as bright as the Indiana sky on a summer day. Her skin, as smooth and soft as Endorian silk. Her shoulders, stronger than the draft horses which used to pull the hay wagons of her childhood. Her arms, graceful, yet strong enough to carry burdens, as well as hold Naomi Wildman with a tenderness few had ever seen from her. </span> <span class="c2 c4">I wonder how safe Naomi feels when Seven holds her… </span> <span class="c2 c4">I wonder how safe I would feel…</span> </p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Captain? Shall I call for the Doctor? Your face is both pale and flushed.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">When the Captain’s eyes ceased their wandering and met her eyes, Seven sucked in a breath. It was as if the Captain had never seen her before, and was looking directly into her, pulling every secret part of her to the surface, one by one. She saw wonder and amazement dancing in the blue irises of the smaller woman and felt a pleasant chill chasing itself up and down her spine. Unbidden, she took a step forward as she felt her own amazement bubble over, simply because of the way the Captain was looking at her… into her. Time seemed to stop as she found herself falling more deeply into the Captain’s </span> <span class="c2">eyes</span><span class="c1">. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">The Captain blinked slowly when the door chime rang, yet made no move to answer it. It sounded again. </span> <span class="c2">Still</span><span class="c1">, the Captain stood, trapped in Seven’s eyes. It sounded a third time, and she slowly turned, keeping her eyes locked on Seven as she backed toward the door. And the fourth time, she smiled apologetically and answered. “Come in.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">The door opened and Tuvok nodded politely. “I have come to inform you that I concur with your assessment of the incident. How do you wish to proceed?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Come in.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Tuvok entered and nodded to Seven, who was still trying to assess what had just passed between her and the Captain.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“It has come to my attention that I may have acted </span> <span class="c2">rashly</span><span class="c1">, old friend.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Tuvok raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“However, because you concur with my assessment, I am going to let the report stand. File it.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“As you wish,” he said and then turned to Seven. “Is it still your wish that no charges be filed in this matter?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Yes. Commander Chakotay has been reprimanded and I am confident no other incidents will occur.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Very well. Have a pleasant evening, Captain,” he dipped his head to her, “and Seven,” he said, dipping his head to her as well.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Good night, Tuvok.”<br/><br/>“Good night, Commander.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">The spell was </span> <span class="c2">broken</span><span class="c1">. “Thank you for being honest with me, Seven. I appreciate you, very much,” she said, as she reached out and squeezed her forearm. “It’s late and I need some time to unwind. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven was sorely disappointed as she went back to Cargo Bay 2. She set the scene to run on a repeating loop before stepping into her alcove.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c2 c8 c4">Regeneration Cycle Initiated.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Chakotay paced in his quarters, taking stock of all that had happened, and where it had all gone </span><span class="c2">wrong</span><span class="c2">. When he and Kathryn contracted a deadly virus and had been forced to stay behind on the planet where it originated, he thought they had shared something special. They would have had to spend the rest of their lives there. In time, he could sense a deeper relationship developing and was convinced Kathryn felt it, too. When </span> <span class="c2 c4">Voyager </span><span class="c2">came back with a cure, everything went back to business as usual; Kathryn never mentioned the planet again and skillfully </span><span class="c2">evaded </span><span class="c1">any reference he tried to make about the time they spent there. He should have known then that Kathryn didn’t return his feelings. As time went by, he got angrier and angrier, but when she formed the alliance with the Borg in order to end the war with Species 8472, that was the end of the rope. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">He plopped down on his sofa, knowing he had to put the one-sided animosity to rest. She was right to put him on report for lying to her, for disrespecting her authority and trying to undermine her every chance he got. When he took an honest look at his behavior over the past couple of years, he was surprised she hadn’t done it sooner; she wasn’t known for her patience, but one of the things that made her such a great leader was the depth of her compassion. He had been too blinded by his own hyper-inflated ego to see that she was giving him enough rope to either save himself… or hang himself. The choice had been his all </span> <span class="c2">along</span><span class="c1">.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c9">
  <span class="c12 c2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">As he strode through the corridor the following morning, he smiled and nodded to the crewmen he passed. Upon arriving on the bridge, well before the start of his scheduled shift, he opened his mouth to ask for the report… no sound came out. He tried to speak again, yet nothing </span> <span class="c2">happened</span><span class="c1">.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Perhaps you should go see the Doctor, Commander,” the duty conn officer suggested.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">He nodded.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">The Doctor ran every scan contained in his database when the Commander arrived. “Your vocal cords are functioning perfectly, yet you can’t utter a sound. Curious. Are you feeling any pain?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">He shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“You could speak last night?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">He nodded.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“This just doesn’t make any sense. You don’t have laryngitis, E</span><span class="c2">ndorien </span> <span class="c1">flu, or any other illness that can trigger voice loss. You have no symptoms, other than the obvious, of course, and your throat appears to be perfectly healthy. I’m going to take a swab, open wide.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">He placed the sample on a slide. “There’s nothing more I can do for you here. I suggest you take the next two days… the play,” The Doctor's eyes opened wide. “You can’t do the </span> <span class="c2">play</span><span class="c1">.” He began to pace. “We’re going to have to cancel. No one else knows the role. I knew I should have insisted that Mr. Paris…”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Chakotay banged on the table and began mouthing words.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Yes, of course, it’s possible your voice could return. No, I don’t want to postpone until you get your voice back; the crew has been looking forward to this play for months now. Absolutely not, a holo-Romeo would negate the entire purpose of crew involvement. Me? I can’t play two parts at once, I’m the one who performs the wedding ceremony, remember?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Chakotay </span> <span class="c2">shrugged </span> <span class="c1">and hopped off of the bio-bed. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Yes, you’ll contact me as soon as your voice returns, I’m looking forward to it,” The Doctor snipped as the big man walked out of sickbay.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c9">
  <span class="c12 c2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c2 c8 c4">Regeneration Cycle Complete</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Seven’s eyes blinked open to the continual loop of the moment she shared with the Captain. A warm flutter perfused her as she stepped off of the dais, and stumbled. She stopped the playback of her eidetic memory and tried to focus her ocular implant. She grumbled when she realized it was out of alignment as she carefully navigated her way to sickbay.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">The Doctor was still pacing when he heard the doors swish open and saw Seven of Nine staggering in as if she had one too many Virlaxian </span> <span class="c2">Sundrops</span><span class="c1">. “Your optical implant must be out of alignment,” he said as he picked up the small micro-adjuster. “Well, I have bad news. Our Romeo has lost his voice. we’re going to have to cancel the play unless it miraculously comes back in the next few hours. We have our dress rehearsal in less than five hours.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“I see no reason to cancel the play, Doctor. Captain Janeway knows the entire play by heart. </span> <span class="c2">Could she not play the part of Romeo?”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">A big smile broke through the Doctor's grim expression. “What a wonderful idea, Seven! Do you think she’ll agree to do it?”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c2">A flood of tingles started racing through her as she thought of the Captain as her Romeo. “Yes. The play is important for crew morale. I believe she will say yes.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c9">
  <span class="c12 c2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“</span> <span class="c2">Absolutely not, Seven</span><span class="c1">. I haven’t been in a play since I was in high school.” Captain Janeway sat behind the desk in her ready room, still shaking her head.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“Captain, you have more experience than many of the crewmembers in the cast. It would mean a great deal to them to see their hard work </span><span class="c2">rewarded</span><span class="c1">.”</span><br/><br/>Janeway held up her hand, still shaking her head. “No. I won’t do it. I’m sorry to disappoint the crew, but it will just have to be postponed until the Commander gets his voice back.</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">She was sorry she refused the minute she saw that Seven was one of the crew that was going to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Captain…”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“Oh no,” she said, getting to her feet, “don’t you dare,” she pointed an elegant finger at the taller woman, “I see it in your eyes and I’m </span> <span class="c2 c4">ordering</span> <span class="c2"> you not to say it.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Seven bowed her head slightly, raised her eyebrows, and quietly said, “</span> <span class="c2">Please</span> <span class="c1">?”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“</span><span class="c2">Damn it,”</span> <span class="c2"> she huffed, slamming her hands onto the surface of her desk. Captain Kathryn Janeway, scourge of the Delta Quadrant, went and replicated herself a script and programmed the computer to supply her with all of the necessary costumes for her new role as </span> <span class="c2">Romeo</span><span class="c1">.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“I suppose we’ll have to run lines together; We may as well get comfortable,” she said, leading the way to the upper deck </span> <span class="c2">sofa</span><span class="c1">.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c9">
  <span class="c12 c2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">The Doctor flitted here and there, helping people make last-minute adjustments to their costumes before clapping his hands loudly. “Places everyone, places!” </span>
</p><p class="c0"><span class="c2"><br/></span> <span class="c2">Kathryn made last-minute adjustments to the tight black leggings she wore as she cursed the fashion trends of the 1300s, considering they left nothing to the imagination. The mid-calf boots were comfortable enough, as was the white poet's shirt she wore, but the black, sleeveless tunic worn over it was thick, heavy, and far too hot for her liking. The one saving grace was that it fell to her mid-thigh, concealing the curve of her backside. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn </span><span class="c2">slid into the role of Romeo Montague as if she was born to play the part. </span> <span class="c2">Every </span><span class="c2">line, every nuance, was said with eloquence and ease, </span> <span class="c2">until the latter part of Act One, Scene Five.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c2">Seven’s hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, with a few tendrils framing her face, and she was garbed in an elegant dress of shimmering blue with a squared neckline that showcased her ample bosom, without being overtly improper. Kathryn found it hard to breathe, hard to think, as she stood trapped in the gravity-well that was Seven of Nine.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">As she began, she lost all sense that she was merely playing a role and spoke from the unknown depths of her heart. </span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">ROMEO </span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c2">If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  
</p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Seven felt her breath catch in her throat as the sincerity of Kathryn’s words, and the yearning in her eyes washed over her, </span> <span class="c2">nor could she help the way her voice shook </span><span class="c1">as she spoke her lines. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">JULIET</span>
</p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which </span><span class="c2">mannerly </span><span class="c2">devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims’ </span> <span class="c2">hands do touch</span><span class="c1">, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c2">ROMEO</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">JULIET</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">ROMEO</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">JULIET</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">ROMEO</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Janeway placed her hands gently on Seven’s cheeks and slowly brought her lips close to hers. Seven placed her hands over Kathryn’s closing the gap between them. Their lips brushed tentatively, sending a shockwave down Seven’s spine, through her arms, into her hands, and straight into Kathryn. </span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn slowly slid the tip of her tongue over Seven’s lips and felt her yield. She moaned softly when Seven’s tongue met hers with an uncertain, yet passionate caress. Seven deepened the kiss and slid her hands around Kathryn’s waist, pulling their bodies together. Kathryn slid her hands around Seven’s shoulders and molded herself to the larger frame. When they parted, their chests were heaving.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">ROMEO</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged. </span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">JULIET</span>
</p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Then have my lips the sin that they have </span> <span class="c2">took</span><span class="c1">. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">ROMEO</span>
</p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! </span> <span class="c2">Give me my sin again. </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn slid her arms around Seven’s waist, not remotely prepared for the searing passion Seven’s kiss stirred in her. She felt Seven’s strong arms surrounding her as her knees buckled. </span> <span class="c2">Their tongues entwined in an erotic dance of heat, and promises. Seven continued to hold Kathryn steady after their lips parted.</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c9">
  <span class="c2 c12">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">When the dress rehearsal came to a close,</span> <span class="c1"> the Doctor approached the pair and said to Seven, “I see you got over your kissing phobia.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“I did not have a phobia. I merely didn’t wish to kiss someone I was not remotely attracted to.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn felt the color rise to her cheeks as the Doctor huffed away. “Seven… ” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Seven ran her finger gently along Kathryn’s jawline. “But soft, what light </span><span class="c2">through yonder </span><span class="c2">window breaks? It is the East, and </span> <span class="c2">Kathryn is the sun</span><span class="c1">. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady. O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">Kathryn felt hot tears spilling down her cheeks</span> <span class="c1">. “If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or, if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I’ll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo, but else not for the world. In truth, fair Seven, I am too fond.”</span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn slipped her arm through Seven’s, leading them to her quarters. </span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Computer, lights. Would you like something to drink, fair maiden?” Kathryn purred.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">“Yes, I would like water, please.”</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Kathryn replicated two tall glasses of water, handed one to Seven, and then took her hand and led them to the sofa. They placed their glasses on the coffee table, and Kathryn suddenly froze.</span>
</p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0"><span class="c2">“What is this?” She said as she spotted a card, propped open on the coffee table. It seemed to be made of thick stock. Kathryn got up and brought a tricorder back, scanning the foreign object. “There’s nothing harmful detected,” </span> <span class="c2">she said, looking at Seven, who rose to stand behind her, circling Kathryn’s waist with strong arms.  </span></p><p class="c0 c3"> </p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">She picked it up and opened it.</span>
</p><p class="c5 c3"> </p><p class="c5 c3"> </p><p class="c11">
  <strong> <em> <span class="c6">You’re welcome,</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="c11">
  <strong> <em> <span class="c16">Q</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="c5 c3"> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p class="c17">
    <span class="c8 c15">© 2020, P. Rhapsody O’Brien. All rights reserved. Duplication (including downloading/archiving) </span>
  </p>
  <p class="c17">
    <span class="c19">is not permitted without written consent from the author.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Published by <a href="https://docs.google.com/">Google Drive</a> <span class="dash">–</span> <a href="https://docs.google.com/abuse?id=AKkXjoz6yOHaQstop1wuTLlKVeZKdRkzFglblINmXxL5AJMbadqTpcpEt7L6kwgiAJvO1l7RtYuokJHrWitSRCw:0">Report Abuse</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>